Carlisle is God!
by vampirechick123
Summary: title says it all but...we have all seen them, if not used them. OMC oh my Carlisle and then there is the whole Carlisle is god thing. Well, I got a story about it for you.
1. Chapter 1

A/n so we have all seen them, if not used them

**A/n so we have all seen them, if not used them. OMC (oh my Carlisle) and then there is the whole Carlisle is god thing. Well, I got a story about it for you.**

CPOV

I like Bella. She is like the daughter I never thought I would have. And she could be as Edward put it "unintentionally funny". Not just her actions but also her words.

Like today, Edward was off hunting with the rest of the family except for Rosalie who was here somewhere. Someone had to watch Bella (or as we call it, Bella duty) and guess who's turn it was to watch her. Mine!

We were watching TV, or at least she was. I was getting some work done.

"Carlisle?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Hmmm?" I looked up to se her eyes on the screen. She wasn't watching TV like I thought; she was watching that movie, Bruce Almighty.

"Are you God?"

That question caught me off guard. Am I God? What the hell? Where did that question come from?

My eyebrows pulled together as I thought of that question. Did I really look like God? In that movie God was black! **(I am not racist)** we looked nothing alike, except for our height.

"No."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask such a question, Bella?" My curiosity got the better of me. I tried not to say it rudely.

"Because." Said Bella with a shrug of her shoulders. She finally looked over at me. I hated it when she avoided questions. It made me think that Edward must have it ten times worse.

I raised my eyebrows at her causing one of her too easy blushes. "Because why, Isabella?"

"I don't know." She looked flustered, like she wanted to look away but couldn't. It almost made me feel sorry for her.

I raised my eyebrows at her even more but it felt like my forehead was about to break.

"Don't laugh." She muttered.

I nodded my head once and watched her face become as red as a strawberry. I swear, it looked like her face was turning into a cherry.

"It's just…you know how I call Edward an angel?" she paused so I nodded my head once more. "So god created angels and since Edward is an angel and you created him, doesn't that make you God?"

I dropped my head in astonishment. Where does she come up with this stuff? She is unbelievable.

"Bella, I can assure you. I am not God."

"Are you sure?" Now it sounded as if she was teasing me.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"That I'm sure." I could feel my eyes look at her as if she was crazy. She blushed under my eyes again.

"No, that you're not God."

"Because…" that had me stumped. How did I know that I was not God? "I would know." There, that didn't sound childish.

She laughed and met my eye. "You look like God."

Didn't Edward once call her perspective? Is she being extra perspective today or was she on something?

"You know what God looks like?" Maybe she was crazy? This is definitely turning into some conversation.

"Yes. Blonde hair. Gold eyes." She thinks she's funny.

"God has been around forever." I objected, trying to be rational with this she- thinks-she-is-funny human.

"So have you." She said with a smile. Now she was definitely teasing me.

"Ha-ha. Watch your movie."

She giggled and turned back to the movie. Each time Bruce did something amazing she would say something like "I can totally see you doing something like that"

Bella was trying to get into my brain, that's it.

"So you disagree?" said Bella, after the movie was over.

"On which subject?" Like I didn't know which subject already…

"That Edward's an angel?" maybe I didn't know already.

"Edward is an angel." It was a statement of truth, I couldn't agree with it more. "There is no denying it."

"But you are not God?"

"No, Bella, I am not God. I was never God and will never be God."

"I think you're God." She said switching the movie.

She thought I was God. What a weird girl. _I am not God. I am not God._ I tried to say it over and over again in my head.

But she did have a point... I did create an angel. Maybe I was some sort of god. I am God. _God_. But just in a way, I guess. _God_ I liked the sound of that. _God._

I smiled to myself and carried on with my work, the sound of The Lion King in my ears.

**A/N I was bored in study class when I wrote this. Oh, and in the next chapter Carlisle gets compared to one of my favorite Lion King characters. If you want me to compare him to anyone just tell me and I we will see if I put it in there**.


	2. Lion king!

A/N yes, another chapter…yippeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**A/N yes, another chapter…yippeeeeeeeeeeeeee..lol**

"Carlisle?" asked Bella few minutes into the movie. I looked up to see that she was on the part when Simba woke up Mufasa.

"Yes?" she better not compare me to God again.

"Are you Mufasa?" did she was ask if I was an animated lion?

"No."

"Oh,"

I knew I shouldn't start but…" Is there a reason that you asked?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Her face was going red and she turned her attention back to the T.V.

"Carlisle?" she asked after another minute.

"Hmmm?" I was never going to finish my work.

"Are you sure?"

"Isabella," I used her full name. "I can assure that I am neither God nor Mufasa."

"Oh, she said and turned back to the TV. I returned all of attention to rememorizing all of the auto-immune diseases.

"Carlisle?"

"WHAT?"

She looked shocked and immediately felt guilty.

"Nevermind," she muttered

"Bella, I am sorry. You can ask your question."

She shook her head looking at Simba talking to Scar.

"Bella, please ask. I promise I will not get mad."

She sighed "I think you're Mufasa."

"I can assure that I am not Mufasa."

"I think you are." Said Bella with a slight smile.

"I think I'm not." I said, now I was getting a kick out of her strange mind. It was no wonder that Edward couldn't read this child's mind.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why do you think I am Mufasa?"

"Well, isn't that obvious?"

"Not really" my eyebrows pulled down in the middle. I was obviously not Mufasa. I was not a lion. "Do you care to explain?"

"Well," she started, blushing and looking down at her hands. "They, well, you say that Edward is like a lion. He is brave, strong, and he always looks out for his family. His body is also like a lion's. Edward's muscles are toned but not over toned like Emmett's. He has strong, feline like shoulders that sort of moves when he walks. All he's missing is a tail. Oh my Carlisle, his hair is even the color of a lion's."

I ignored the 'Oh my Carlisle' part. There was no use in getting into that again. "But how does this relate to me, Bella? Why don't you ask if Edward is Mufasa?"

Bella grinned at me, happy that I had asked "Edward may have some of the characteristics of a lion/ and he may certainly look like one! But he acts more like Simba. He is playful, proud and sometimes really eager. You on the other hand act more like Mufasa. You're gentle, caring, and most of all-calm. You are not hesitant to ask for help sometimes like Edward is. Also, you are Simba and Edward's father and through that shirt of yours you do kind of look like Edward."

Okay, I have to admit, this girl is extremely intelligent. How long had she put all this together? Or did she just make it up as she went? I just stared at her in shock. What she said actually made sense. But I am not Mufasa. I couldn't be…..I am not Mufasa!

"To start off Bella. I am not a lion."

"How do you know?" she challenged.

"I don't look like on."

"I just said you do."

"Bella, I can assure you that I am not Mufasa. I have never been Mufasa and never will be Mufasa."

"I think you're Mufasa" she smiled and turned her attention back to the TV.

The girl also has a really over active imagination. She thinks I'm Mufasa! HA! But it would make sense, at least the way that she says it. Could I be Mufasa? I mean I do look and act like him. NO! I am not Mufasa. I would be put into an asylum if I think I am! I do like the sound of it though. Mufasa, king of all the pride lands. I feel evil just for considering it.

I looked down at the paper I was working on and signed my name.

Mufasa

**A/N I hoped you all enjoyed !!**

**I was so tired when I typed this up. Lion king is my favorite movie EVER. ( just because twilight isn't out yet) lol**

**Review and tell me what you think**

**I also need ideas about who else I can compare him too. I mostly like popular people. 33**


End file.
